Temptation
by nerdielady
Summary: Nyota tempts. Will Spock accept? Of course he will, he's no dummy. Immediate predecessor to 'Trail of Clothes'.


Author's note: This is the immediate predecessor to "Trail of Clothes'.

_________

**Temptation**

**On Board the Enterprise**

They were almost finished with their meal. Nyota was eating her dessert now. He finished his discussion on the engine renovations with Scotty, who rose and left the table. He turned to Nyota and saw the spoon dip into the bowl of -- was that chocolate pudding she was eating? The spoon rose, disappeared between her lips, emerged empty. He restrained himself.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose to her mouth. He found his eyes locked on her lovely mouth. Instead of inserting the spoon in her mouth, her tongue came out and slowly lapped the chocolate up. Then her tongue slid around her lips, removing traces of chocolate. With more difficulty than a moment before, he restrained himself.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose to her mouth. This time the spoon was inserted into her mouth and then slowly dragged from between pursed lips, which _sucked_ all the chocolate off - very _slowly_. His temperature began to rise, his heartbeat accelerating. She was doing this deliberately.

The spoon dipped into the pudding again, rose half way up, paused. "Wouldn't you like just _one_ little bite of my desert tonight?" Her voice was low and husky. Little tremors chased up his spine. They had not shared chocolate in some time - longer than usual. Neither of them had to be on the bridge for more than twelve hours - long enough for the effects to clear his system. He raised his eyes to hers, which were large and deep. Her face was all soft and open. He inhaled her scent - yes, she was definitely _interested_ in his consumption of what she was offering. He could feel her tickling the back of his mind. His hand reached out, closed about hers, tugged it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and she slid the spoon in. His tongue tasted the deep seductive flavor of the dark chocolate. The pudding melted in his mouth, sliding easily down his throat. He sucked the spoon until all the chocolate was gone, then allowed it to slide out between his lips. She was smiling now. He quirked the corners of his lips in reply.

She continued to eat the remainder of the pudding, not offering him any more. Not that he needed any more. One spoonful was sufficient. He could feel the effects beginning. He looked at her, growled so softly that she barely heard. She giggled. "I think it's time to leave now, Spock."

She rose from the table, carrying her tray to the recycle slot and exited to the hall. He followed as though drawn behind her on a tractor beam. It was definitely time to return to their quarters.

When the turbolift doors close, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He is not sure he can wait until they reach their quarters. When they exit the turbolift, he catches one of her feet and pulls off the boot, leaving it there on the floor. She is giggling more now, enjoying their game. She pushes him against the wall of the corridor and tugs off one of his boots while his hands run over whatever part of her he can reach.

They wander from one side of the corridor to the other, dropping the remaining boots, their socks. As they turned the corner, she caught the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. He obediently raised his arms so that she could pull it off over his head. He is vaguely aware that he has probably eaten a bit too much chocolate, perhaps dark chocolate is too strong, that his intoxication seems to be spreading through their bond to her, but he is unable to focus any longer, as she is now unzipping his trousers, running her hands over his body. He is quite willing to step out of them and leave them there on the floor in the hall.

He managed to hook the hem of her uniform skirt and dragged it up. She leaned back and raised her arms and he pulled it over her head, dropping it behind him as he drew her against him for another long, deep kiss. Deep rumbling coming from his chest as the chocolate relaxes his inhibitions, he sampled the side of her neck. The high neck of her uniform undershirt was in the way. He pulled at it and, laughing, she grabbed the bottom and stripped it off, then did the same for his.

Having finally reached the door of their quarters, he lays his palm on the touch plate, while the other hand finds the clasp of her bra and slips it off her to the floor, where it lays on the track, next to the door jam. He moves his hand down her body, beneath the top of her panties, and strips them off as well. Her hands are on him, pulling, tugging at his briefs, trying to untangle them from his erection. With a sigh, she manages to free him and slides her body next to his. He slides his hands under her perfect bottom and hoists her up against him, impaling her as he moves across the room to their bed. Neither of them notices in the least that the pile of underwear has prevented the door from closing completely.

****

The next morning they find the pile of clothing just inside their door and cannot figure out how it got there.


End file.
